remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Daily Quests
Daily quests are quests that are given by a specific NPC daily, and the quest can change each day even though it has the same specific quest number. Daily quests, as inferred by the name, can only be done once daily, and most daily quests are given to Nidarian Guard members. Some daily quests are available to non-members, though unfortunately there's only one or two of these. Also note that daily quests can only be completed once per account in most circumstances. For example, if you have completed the Golembombers in Steamport City quest on your first character, you will not be able to complete it on the same day as you do on your second or third characters. From Rook Edwards First time completion reward for ED0001: New Sprocket (The Rooks: Rook Edwards) Basil Shipment! (ED0001) Cinnamon Shipment! (ED0001) Cocoa Powder Shipment! (ED0001) Flour Shipment! (ED0001) Ground Pepper Shipment! (ED0001) Oregano Shipment! (ED0001) Paprika Shipment! (ED0001) Sugar Shipment! (ED0001) Vanilla Shipment! (ED0001) From Leatherleaf First time completion reward for LL0001: New Sprocket (Calluan Warriors: Leatherleaf) A Gift of Basil (LL0001) A Gift of Cocoa Powder (LL0001) A Gift of Flour (LL0001) A Gift of Ground Pepper (LL0001) A Gift of Oregano (LL0001) A Gift of Salt (LL0001) A Gift of Sugar (LL0001) From Bandero Skarn First time completion reward for SK0001: New Sprocket (Banderos: Skarn) A Fistful of Basil (SK0001) A Fistful of Cinnamon (SK0001) A Fistful of Flour (SK0001) A Fistful of Ground Pepper (SK0001) A Fistful of Oregano (SK0001) A Fistful of Paprika (SK0001) A Fistful of Sugar (SK0001) A Fistful of Vanilla (SK0001) From Cecilia CC0002 is Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for CC0001: New Sprocket (Baking: Intro) First time completion reward for CC0002: New Sprocket (Baking: Cecilia) Calluan Greens (CC0001) Crispy Sweet Rolls (CC0001) Orchard Gumbo (CC0001) Pawdaddy Cream Pie (CC0001) Silkstring Pasta (CC0001) Stuffed Sizzlers (CC0001) Tasty Crag Cakes (CC0001) Trailhead Salad (CC0001) Treetop Pesto (CC0001) Tundra Cream (CC0001) Twice Baked Beans (CC0001) Bluebeard Pancakes (CC0002) Carrot Souffle (CC0002) Dragon Breath Salsa (CC0002) Deep Fried Pawich (CC0002) Eye Spy Pudding (CC0002) Forest Casserole (CC0002) Fruitfluff Crepes (CC0002) Nimbus Parfait (CC0002) Onion Rings (CC0002) Ripe Spring Salad (CC0002) Spicy Wedgers (CC0002) Very Berry Jam (CC0002) From Lieutenant Driscoll First time completion reward for LD0004: New Sprocket (Skystone 101: Trailblazing) Trailblazing Decathlon (LD0004) From Rook Spencer Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for RSP0001: New Sprocket (The Rooks: Rook Spencer) Trailblazing with Aeronauts (RSP0001) From Firethorn Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for FTW0001: New Sprocket (Calluan Warriors: Firethorn) Trailblazing with Ferrics (FTW0001) From Crag Scout Cody Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completition reward for CD0001: New Sprocket (Cody: Intro) Trailblazin' with Crags (CD0001) From Otto von Tesla Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for OT0008: New Sprocket (Boss Mimics: Golembomber) Golembombers in Steamport City (OT0008) Golembombers in Hatchwood Wilds (OT0008) Golembombers in Ridgeback Highlands (OT0008) From Madame Bristlecone Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for Enoki Foraging (MB0007): New Sprocket (Cures: Shocked Cures) First time completion reward for Mint Sage Foraging (MB0007): New Sprocket (Cures: Drained Cures) First time completion reward for Prickly Pear Foraging (MB0007): New Sprocket (Cures: Jinxed Cures) Dandelion Foraging (MB0007) Enoki Foraging (MB0007) Fireweed Foraging (MB0007) Honeysuckle Foraging (MB0007) Liverwort Foraging (MB0007) Mint Sage Foraging (MB0007) Prickly Pear Foraging (MB0007) From Lana Westwood Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completition reward: New Sprocket (Skystone 101: Brass) Bags Bags in the Mines (LW0006) Bags in the Ruins (LW0006) Bags in the Woods (LW0006) Bags on the Summit (LW0006) Boots Boots in the Charred Forest (LW0006) Boots in the Mines (LW0006) Boots in the Ruins (LW0006) Boots in the Canyon (LW0006) Chaps Chaps in the Canyon (LW0006) Chaps in the Woods (LW0006) Pants in Camp Calluna (LW0006) Pants in the Sewer (LW0006) Hats Hats in the Factory (LW0006) Hats in the Sewer (LW0006) Hats on the Summit (LW0006) Jackets Jackets in Camp Calluna (LW0006) Jackets in Charred Forest (LW0006) Jackets in the Sewer (LW0006) Jackets in the Woods (LW0006) Shirts Shirts in the Camp (LW0006) Shirts in the Factory (LW0006) Shirts in the Mines (LW0006) Socks Socks in the Canyon (LW0006) Socks in the Factory (LW0006) Socks in the Sewer (LW0006) Socks in the Ruins (LW0006) From Cypress Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for CY0003: New Sprocket (Mimicology: Intro) Coaltosser Sightings! (CY0003) Charred Forest Copperstone Mine Haghost Sightings! (CY0003) Camp Calluna Paydirt Summit Copperstone Mine Harpoon Sightings! (CY0003) Gearlock Factory Thicket Woods Paydirt Summit Shocksprite Sightings! (CY0003) West End Ruins Gearlock Factory Charred Forest Trenchfoot Sightings! (CY0003) West End Ruins Paydirt Summit Copperstone Mine Deadrock Canyon Turbine Sightings! (CY0003) Gearlock Factory Charred Forest Deadrock Canyon Daily Jar Locations! WARNING: Spoiler on daily quests, may not be updated yet. *Steamport City Jar updated January 24th *Hatchwood Wilds Jar updated January 24th *Ridgeback Highlands Jar updated January 24th